


The Yin to his Yang

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom!Percy, Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before The Son of Neptune - Assuming they just got Percy out of New Rome and brought him back to camp.<br/>So, Percy is back and there are new demigods around. The water-controller finds himself very fascinated by the fire-user Leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yin to his Yang

Title: The Yin to his Yang – Fire, Water, Love

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; loosely post Son of Neptune

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff

Main Pairing: Lercy

Side Pairing: Percy/Annabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Tyson

Summary: Percy is back at camp, but his memories are still fuzzy. When he meets an interesting son of Hephaestus for the first time, said meeting could change both their lives forever.

 

**The Yin to his Yang**

_ Fire, Water, Love _

 

Percy took a deep, shaking breath. It felt good to be home, even though he wasn't sure if this was home. Everybody told him this was home. But it didn't feel that way... Everyone looked at him and greeted him like old friends, just that Percy couldn't remember them. It made him nervous. Some of his memories came back on his journey to Camp Half-Blood. It seemed that Thalia, Tyson and the others were very important to him. Traveling with those who found him and trading stories, listening to all the heroism he had done in the past, all the adventures they had shared, helped him regaining some of his memories. At least of those. Everything else was still kind of fuzzy.

The worst was Annabeth. The name had been his only hint to his memories for months now, but meeting her was so difficult. She obviously had expected him to recognize her the instant they met, but he didn't. And this Annabeth-girl just couldn't leave him alone. Where his rescuers had been patient, this blonde was pushy. Not that he couldn't blame her, they had been very close, he was told they were a couple, so she had deep feelings for him and tried to persuade him into their previous relationship. But how should he agree to something he had no feeling for? He broke up with her, not only for his own sake but also for hers. She didn't deserve this.

“Percy!”, called Tyson, his younger, but very much bigger brother.

Percy smiled. His brother was naive and friendly and Percy had grown very fond of him. Again.

“Yeah, Ty?”, asked the older son of Poseidon curiously.

“There's someone I need you to meet!”

The cyclops was so cheerful that it was hard for Percy to deny him, even though he wasn't sure if he could handle meeting more 'new' people. It was eating him up, really, but there was no one he could talk to, he didn't want to burden anyone with it. So he followed his little brother to the forges.

“Leo! Leo, see, this is my big brother Percy!”, introduced Tyson enthusiastically.

“I'm sorry, I don't remember you”, was the first thing Percy said, like always these days.

The tall-grown Latino in front of him laughed, his dark eyes sparkling with a living fire behind them. He shook his curly-haired head in amusement, leaning leisurely against the wall, dark brown eyes looking the son of Poseidon up and down.

“We haven't met yet. I've arrived with two friends after you disappeared. Name's Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. It's a pleasure meeting you, I've heard loads of stories.”

Leo pushed himself off the wall and extended his hand for the older demi-god to take.

“Oh. Then it's nice meeting you, Leo. You already know it, but still... I'm Percy Jackson.”

The son of Poseidon took the offered hand and something unexpected happened. It send a spark through the Latino, a kind of surprising pleasure, not like love at first sight, but more like a connection between them, something destined. Leo's hand caught fire at the contact and the son of Hephaestus wanted to pull his hand back so he wouldn't hurt Percy, panic evident in his dark eyes. But the son of Poseidon tightened his grip on the other's hand, a splash of water covering their joined hands, not extinguishing the flames, but reassuring the fire-bender that Percy was quite capable of not getting hurt by fire. Leo stared at the beautiful dance between fire and water in awe. Tyson was the first to break the silence that had befallen them.

“You complement each other!”, giggled the cyclops happily.

The Latino nodded slowly, staring deep into the sea-green eyes of the hero of Olympus.

“I've never met someone who was like me. I mean, someone able to control an element like this.”

A small blush crept onto Percy's cheeks at that, because he hadn't met someone like that either. All the other demi-gods had some power, but it seemed small and unimportant compared to bending a wall of fire or the waves of the ocean to your will.

“Do you have some spare time?”, asked Leo curiously after a short silence.

“Uh... I guess, why?”, wanted the water-bender to know.

“Come with me to the lake, I want to know more about your powers!”, begged the Latino with sparkling eyes, tugging at the son of Poseidon's hand.

And that was when Percy noticed that their hands were still joined. And that it didn't bother him. Never before had he ever met someone who completed him like this.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
